Just a Dream
by Mali-caren
Summary: ONESHOT,DRABBLE. Sometimes dreams get to you. And even after you wake you can't get then out of your head. Espesially when you know there true. Well this is one of mine. Please R&R.


**Just a Dream**

****

A/N: Just a short drabble. Based on a dream i had the other night. lol, Arn't Harry Potter dreams awsome?...usually. this one woke me up wanting to cry. okay then, i'm rambeling so i'll shut up now :D

Please R&R

* * *

The blond girl walked what must be the halls of Hogwarts alone. Her echoing footstep's the only sound she could hear apart from the howling wind and rain outside. She looked up as she reached the last door at the end of the corridor; it was slightly ajar…suddenly one of the torches on the wall beside her burst a light

"What the hell?" she whispered, her hazel eyes wide and bright in the light of the sudden flame. Calming her breath she pushed her straight hair behind her ear, _why am I so jumpy?_ She wondered.

The door before her opened further and the girl couldn't stifle her scream. She jumped backwards in fright and tumbled to the floor. _Maybe because I'm in an imaginary world, yeah, that might be it. _The girl blew a strand of hair from her face, _what the hell, may as well enjoy it, not like I can be in Harry Potters world every day_ she thought as she got back to her feet. Without hesitation she opened the door further, and felt her jaw drop as she saw the solitary item in the large room.

The Mirror of Erised.

_I'm beginning to like this dream_ she thought with a smile as she closed the door quietly behind her. As soon as she heard the lock click into place she made her way towards the mirror.

_Wait…do I want to see my hearts desire?_ The girl stopped in her tracks…from where she stood she could just see her reflection. Her waist length blond hair, edging on brown, falling in a straight curtain of colour down her side, her hazel eyes, her olive skin, her not so perfect frame…_do I want to see what I look like on the inside? What if I see myself surrounded in money? I'd think myself greedy for the rest of my life…what if I see myself an only child. I wouldn't be able to look at my little brother again…I don't want to see myself like that. But…_ the girl closed her eyes and clenched her fists in frustration.

_Dammit, curiosity killed the cat_.

She couldn't help herself. She took another steep so she was right in front of the mirror.

Nothing had changed. She was still alone in the golden frame…_what? I thought Dumbledore said only the happiest person in the world would see them selves exactly as they are…_ but even as the thought crossed her mind she realised she wasn't exactly the same.

She was thinner, and she had just a touch of make up on around her eyes… and…_what is that?_ She thought as she squinted at her reflection, there was a shadow…no, now it was another person. She was no longer alone in her reflection. Beside her was a handsome man _-no- teen. He looks the same age as me_. He had beautiful brown eyes and light brown hair that was slightly messy and stuck up in places. He was taller then her by at least a head and shoulders and she had never seen him before in her life. He smiled down at her reflected self and the girl was surprised to see her other self look up and smile back. It was a wide happy-_no, more that happy smile­. I never smile that wide, I hate revealing that bloody chip in my front tooth_ she thought as the teen in the mirror slung his arm around her reflected shoulder. The girl turned around, half expecting to see the boy from the mirror behind her...slowly she turned back to the mirror and saw the girl in it say something and the boy laughed before he lent down and kissed her.

It was then that she realised what her hearts desire was. It made her stomach clench painfully and her heart tighten. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and the inscription around its frame. She knew what it meant; it was one of the things she always remembered about Harry Potters world. 'I show you not your face, but your hearts desire'

_My hearts desire is to be loved by someone who isn't my family. I've never had a boy friend, a boy as never even looked at me in that way. _A small tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek. she wiped it away angerly, _no, i'm not going to cry over a refelection. it's just a play of light..._ButShe couldn't resist returning her gaze to the enchanted mirror, just one last time before she woke.

The boy was still there, his arm still around her shoulder; they were both looking at each other with adoration in their eyes… The girl turned and fled the room, not wanting to look back, not wanting to see what she really wanted again. _I want to wake up now!_ She continued running, more tears coming to join the first.

_**NOW!**_

And she did.

* * *

Like i said in the A/N, just a short drabble. just how i feel sometimes. wanted to put intowords. hope you liked,

Please review

Mali

(The Button is just there. below this writting...comeon! click it! You KNow you want to!)


End file.
